Tales of a Broken Heart
by i-rule-u-all-haha
Summary: This story is about a dream i had....pretty weird huh? haha well i think so D uhh hope you enjoy! Oh and seriously if you people could do this for me...would you leave a review or something? Please i mean haha i have no idea if people like this or not..
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the internet! Uh I'm new to this kind of stuff so my stories will be weird! I do not own any of the names you will see…except mine and Nicole's.

Tales of a Broken Heart part1…..enjoy D

Everyone has those days where it seems like nothing goes right. Today just seemed like one of those days, then something happened, something terrible happened. Before I go into any details I bet you're all just dieing to know who I am huh? Well, my names Nicole Smith, Nikki for short. I'm your average 16 year old girl with a weird life. My birth parents died a couple of years back when I was 4 years old, so I don't remember them much. My foster parents, well I guess I should say my Aunt's family doesn't really care about me too much. I don't know why, but sometimes I enjoy the freedom, but I also miss the feeling of having parents scold you if you do something wrong, it means they care. Oh! I almost forgot, you don't know what I look like. Well, I'm kind of tall, about 5'9 and have curly black hair that ends at my mid back with blue highlights. My eyes are a pale blue-gray color. I suffer from insomnia so I have some dark circles under my eyes. Yep, I am totally your average 16 year old girl. Anyway as I was saying before, this day changed my life forever. Shall I explain? It all began when I was entering school, my hyper-active best friend Victoria, who goes by Tori, jumped on me making me fall to the ground. "Hey get up you lazy bum, are you really that weak or just tired?" she asked with a grin. How she could be that hyper at 7 in the morning was beyond me. I looked up at her with a glare and said flatly,

"You're annoying." Oh yea by the way, me and Tori have so much in common, we both suffer from insomnia, have curly hair, and some shade of blue eyes. The only differences between us are that she's hyper most of the time and has brown hair to her shoulders. She just laughed and watched me get up. "Thanks for the help, your really so very nice." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime, but I really think your age is starting to wear out on you." She said with a laugh, and again that stupid grin that just want to wipe off.

"Oh come on, your only younger than by what, two months?!" I yelled at her. She was the only person who could get under my skin.

"Yea but when you're 98 and wrinkly I'll still be beautiful." She stated flipping her hair behind her mocking some of the "popular girls". We just laughed and met up with some of our other friends outside of the school. She's also the only one I can be myself with.

The day seemed to just drag on and then came the class of terror, math! scary music I sat down at my desk I saw paper airplanes be shot at different people and people talking with their friends. 'Too bad none of my friends are in this class' I thought. A couple minutes later our perky teacher walk in. She was as happy as those people at the mall, who have to act happy the whole day at everyone they see, but she is actually truly happy like that, it's scary.

"Ok class settle down, I graded all your tests and most of you did quiet well. A handful of you unfortunately didn't do so well." As she came closer to me, on the outside I looked calm and relaxed, but on the inside it was like a building was on fire. I could almost imagine a miniature me running around screaming, "Oh my gosh I failed it, I failed it! Why didn't I study?" Then she finally got to me. She looked at me for a brief moment before placing my paper on my desk and continuing on to more students. 'Alright', I said to myself, 'just take a peek.' As I flipped my paper up by the corner, I saw something I thought I would never see…..A+. I could of sworn that she switched my paper with someone else's but when I saw my name in sloppy handwriting I knew it was mine. My eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets when I saw it.

Then I heard a small, quiet voice say to me, "G-good job, N-Nicole." I looked to my right to see Elizabeth Stuarts. In my bingo book, she was a quiet freak. She never spoke to anyone but herself.

I blinked a few times before saying, "Uh thanks, I guess." She nodded and walked off and sat down by herself. 'The poor girl' I thought, 'I guess she doesn't have anyone.' Then I thought of Tori. We've been friends ever since pre-school. Back when everything was perfect. Sometimes she has it worse than me though. Her birth parents abuse her, yet she still smiles and act like everything's okay.

When we were younger I would try to be just like her, but she would push me on the ground and say, "You don't want to be anything like me, nothing at all. Be proud of who you are, ok? You don't want to be anything like me, trust me." Then grin that stupid grin and make me play tag with her.

'That's right' I thought, 'she's never had anyone either, she's always been alone too.' I got up and made my way over to Elizabeth with my hands in my pants pockets and said in a low voice, "Do you, do you want to hang out after school with my friends today? Every Friday we go to the park, it'll be fun." She looked at me like a kid on Christmas when they open the gifts to see that toy they always wanted. She nodded her head so fast with a smile on her face and I walked back to my seat. I saw some kids looking at my like I had gone crazy. But I couldn't blame them, I don't talk to anyone but my friends or if I have to talk to them.

"You got an A+?!" Tori screamed in my ear at lunch, gaining some weird stares from the students that walked by.

"Shut-up and yes I did!" I screamed back in her ear. She grabbed her ear and said 'ouchie' a couple of times while some of our other friends laughed at our strange behavior.

"Well, good job Nikki!" Rachel said with a smile. She used to be really quiet like Elizabeth before Tori basically forced her to talk. I just mumbled a 'yea thanks' and went back to my lunch, which looked like it came from someone's intestines.

After lunch when we went outside Tori and Ren were pulling Rachel around like she was a doll. It was actually quite entertaining when Stephanie ran into her back. I made my way over to Amy, she was more calmer than the others. She also loves vampires, so we always have something to talk about. Especially when the book Twilight came out, she wouldn't shut-up, but it was still nice to have something to talk about. Everything seemed to be going well until I looked up and saw some weird battle ship flying overhead of us. I looked around but only Tori seemed to notice it. Everyone was completely oblivious to what was happening just over their heads. The next thing I know I see nothing but a sheet of darkness, then shouts and screams of everyone around me, then nothing.

"Wake up! Please, get up!" cried a voice. I felt something wet fall on my face and slowly opened my eyes only to quickly shut them because of the fumes. 'Wait, fumes? What's going on?' I shot my eyes open and looked up and saw Tori standing above me with a tear stricken face, and covered in cuts and ash. She was kneeling above me and she quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me up so I was standing. I looked around and saw we weren't at our school anymore. No, this couldn't be our school. As I looked around I realized that no one was with us. I looked over at Tori and saw her eyes filled with tears. She looked at me like a lost puppy and then looked up with wide eyes. I looked up but couldn't see much through the smoke filled air. That's when I realized that we were surrounded by bodies. These people would never see their family again. Battle ships filled the sky as their guns brought light upon the dark cloudy sky, outlining their designs. The only thing I can say is they reminded me of monsters. It was one shot after another non-stop. We ran. We ran as far as our legs would take us. Pieces of ships flew to the ground almost hitting us as we ran, but we didn't stop. We couldn't. If we did, we wouldn't make it.

When we were far enough, we collapsed to the ground and gasped for air. I turned to where we came from and saw we could no longer see the ships, just different lights and sounds. I looked back at Tori to find her still staring at the battle. She didn't move at all. She closed her eyes and hung her head between her legs.

"I wonder, what happened to everyone else. I hope their okay…" she said looking up at the stars as the tears made their way down her face. I limped my way over to her and hugged her as a mother would hug her daughter.

"I'm sure their fine, don't worry 'bout a thing. Let's get some rest and in the morning we'll figure everything out okay?"

She looked at me and asked, "You promise?" with such a frightened voice that I almost cried, but I had to stay strong, she was always the strong one, now it was my turn.

I nodded my head with a forced smile and said, "Promise." Then slowly released her and made my way over to some trees. I looked back at her and saw her looking at the battle once more, not missing a thing. She started rocking back and forth on her knees, something she did when she was upset. But she never cried. She never cried for herself. Then she slammed her fists on the ground and sobbed. I wouldn't go over to calm her. She wouldn't allow it. The only thing I could do was watch and cry. I was terrified. I just wanted this to be a dream. That I would wake up in my warm cozy bed to my aunt banging on my door and Tori grinning like an idiot again. As much as I wished for that to happen, deep down I knew that this was not a dream. The last thing I could thing of before blackness over came me was, 'Why us?'

"Hey get up! Man you sleep like a rock!" I groaned and rolled over and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll get her up." I heard an all too familiar voice say. 'Oh crud, please don't be Tori.' Then I felt another hand on my shoulder and the next thing I know I was on my feet chasing Tori around for shaking me like a doll.

"Get back here you little brat!" I shouted at her as she laughed and ran behind some old man wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans with snow white hair and bright blue eyes. He was next to a carriage of some sort. Then I stopped. 'Carriage? Old man? What's going on here?' Tori peeked her head out from behind the man and stuck her tongue out when I heard a deep sigh and saw a boy around 10 come from behind me.

The old man came over to me, clearly seeing my confused expression while Tori cracked some jokes to the kid. Something she was quite good at.

"You must be new here! My names George, but you can call me grandpa, and that boy over there is my grandson, John." He said that with a huge smile and so friendly. He acted as we were old buddies, he acted so much like Tori it was scary.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at him suspiciously, I'm not trusting anyone here.

He just laughed and said with a smile, "You're in our farm, which is in old Hagerstown." I practically chocked on air and stuttered, "H-Hagerstown?" He just nodded his head and said,

"Come with me, I'm sure your starving and my wife makes the best eggs and toast." I heard Tori scream in joy and was the first one on the carriage and ushered us to hurry up. We all just laughed at her child like behavior, but I knew that she was calculating their every move. Learning everything there is to know about them and maybe use that against them in the future. She was like a computer, she's a genius in disguise. Tori and the old man were cracking jokes to each other the whole ride while I was stuck with the kid in the back of the carriage. The air was so tense I could write my name in it. 'He's so serious' I thought with a weird look on my face. He would stare at Tori and blush then look away. I got an evil grin and poked his sides.

He jumped and yelled, "What was that for?" Then he saw my face and I said in an all knowing voice,

"You like Victoria don't cha?" He blushed 10 shades of red and pink and denied it then looked away. It was like this the whole ride, but at least it was something to do.

As we came up a hill, I saw a small cottage with a water wheel next to it and an elderly woman with a golden retriever next to her. She was hanging clothes on a clothes line and when she heard us coming she waved and went inside. We finally made it to a stop and as we were getting out we heard the elderly woman and a younger male yelling at each other.

"Come outside already! Your grandpa has brought home more than just some fruits!" yelled the older woman.

"Fine!" the front door opened and he stopped in his tracks and just stared at us. "Jeff!" cried John as he hugged the man's waist. He hugged him back and pushed him inside.

He looked over at me and Tori, she just waved like a maniac and I just blankly stared at him. As I looked him over I couldn't help but blush at his appearance. He had shaggy light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had tan skin and was wearing an oversized plaid shirt rolled up at the arms slightly tucked in some dark blue jeans. He was around our age and he got a frown on his face and made his way past us to the old man.

"Grandpa let me help you with these." He said and took some boxes and went back into the house.

Tori jumped up and ran over to the old guy and said to me, "Come on lets help, it's the least we can do!" Curse her and her kind mind. So we grabbed a few boxes and when we entered the cottage we found Jeff putting the boxes he got in some kind of cooler so we followed and put ours in there as well. He looked at us strangely but just shook it off and continued with his work. We were at it for about 10 minutes until the old lady said breakfast was ready.

As we were eating the delicious eggs and toast the old lady asked us where we came from. I looked over at Tori to see her stand up and make her way over to a piano. "Does it still work?" she asked with mischief filling her eyes. The old couple just smiled and nodded a 'yes' while Jeff, John, and I watched her play different things.

"It's been so long since we've had company don't you think Linda?" The old man asked his wife. Shaking his head softly back and forth to the different songs.

She smiled and answered, "Oh yes too long it seems. We've grown old!" They laughed together then looked at each other with so much love.

While Tori continued to play a song, she said in a casual voice, "We come from the past. About 400 years ago to be exact." I gagged on my food and looked at her with wide eyes. 'What is she thinking?'

Jeff and John stopped eating and looked astonished while the older couple just smiled at her. 'Why are they smiling?'

What George said next made me practically fall out of my chair, "It's good to finally meet you, strange how you're my great-great-great- oh well you get it aunt, even though I'm much older than you." Tori just smiled and said just one word,

"Yeppers."

The day went on as we were filled in about why there was a war and who was against who. They said that there were two groups of people. One group was under the royal palace and cities. They were called The Imperials. The other group called themselves The Winds. They were called The Winds because they thought of wind as being free, which they wanted to be.

"How did this happen?" I asked with curiosity obvious in my voice.

"Simple." The old man started. Then together, George and Tori said with an evil glint in their eyes, "Power." By this time, Jeff and John were outside playing then they came in and the old man's look faded, but Tori still had that evil look to her. Something wasn't right.

"Ah Jeffery, Jonathon, back so soon?" the old woman exclaimed with surprise, her forest green eyes shining with love while she fixed her grey hair back into a bun.

Jeff answered first, "Yea, John wanted to see Victoria." He said it in a mocking voice and John hit him.

"Nu-uh!" John answered with a pout and blush on his face. Tori just laughed and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, if you ever want to see me, I'll be here."

"Forever?" John asked with big watery eyes.

"Forever" she said with a grin and laugh. I couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong here. Tori must have noticed because she said to Jeff, "Go take Nikki for a walk around, show her the place will ya?" she said with that same grin and a wink. He took a step back in surprise but when he noticed the glare she was giving him he mumbled a 'fine' and led me out by my hand.

I swore I could have died from all the butterflies in my stomach.

After Jeff showed me whole yard, which I must say is huge and beautiful, I asked him a question that had been on my mind all day. "How did Victoria know that you guys were her family?" It was pretty obvious, I mean, she is a people person but seriously, what the crap?

Jeff was silent for a moment before answering, "We called her here. That is why." I looked at him puzzled. 'Called her here, how?' He saw my expression and continued on, "In a dream, we told her this would happen. We didn't mean to bring you along but she grabbed onto you at the last minute. She's a pretty good actress huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"But why her?" I asked with wonder.

He turned to me grabbed my shoulders and looked my straight in the eye, "She is the only one who can stop this ridicules war! She is the power everyone is looking for! With her, they could rule the world without lifting a finger!" He shouted. I had some tears coming from my eyes from the pain and he slowly released me. "Every 1000 years a person is born with this power. The person who gains that power has the spirit of the last person who had that power reside inside of them. They are never awakened until a war like this happens, every 1000 years." For a moment, just a moment, I was truly sad. These people had been through so much. "That's not all." He continued, "at the end of the war, that person, dies." I gasped in horror and fell back a little. Just the thought of not having Victoria in my life was scary. Her stupid jokes, her stupid grin, her stupid personality.

She was like the sister I never had, she was like my mother sometimes.

I shook my head and continuously said 'No' over and over. Jeff looked over at me then gave me a small hug as I cried into his chest. For a moment, everything seemed perfect. The moon shinning down on us, the lake in front of us, and the firefly's dancing around us, then Tori pops into my head.

"C-can we go back now?" I needed to see her...even if just for a little while...

"Sure."

We made our way back slowly, I wondered if she knew. If she knew she was going to die. When we approached the house we heard laughter inside and when Tori saw us she got up and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. She pulled away and saw my tear-stricken face. I saw a look of understanding flash through her eyes and she backed up. She bowed her head and said very softly, "I'm sorry." Then picked her head back up and went back to John. My eyes wanted to let the tears fall, but I held them back and smiled. 'This is the way it has to be, nothing can change it. This is her fate. I want to make what's left of her life the best.' Jeff and I joined them as we played cards and joked around, telling an old story from time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of the internet

Hello people of the internet! Uh I'm new to this kind of stuff so my stories will be weird! I do not own any of the names you will see…except mine and Nicole's.

Tales of a Broken Heart part2…..enjoy!

…That night…it was one I didn't want to end. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the time would come when Victoria would have to leave us….

"Get up you idiot! We all can't just sleep around or else nothing would get done!" shouted a voice, and then I suddenly felt a kick in my side. I groaned and tried to roll away only to come face to face with the floor. I hit the floor with my fist trying to bash its brains out only to realize it had no brain. Then I heard people laughing and looked to my side to see John holding his gut and Tori with tears in her eyes. I mumbled a 'shut-up' into my sheets and slowly rose to my feet. "Ouch" I said to myself as I stretched a little, trying to get some feeling back into my legs. I made my bed and walked out into the kitchen area.

"Nikki!" I heard then I felt arms wrap around my neck and bring me to the floor.

"What the crap Victoria get offa me!" I shouted to the hyperactive girl that clung to my body. "That hurts!" then she immediately let go. She walked a little and then turned back around with her face looking down. Then I felt very bad.

"T-Tori…I didn't mean to-"I started when she suddenly picked her head up, pointed a finger at me and shouted,

"You smell worse than cow poop!" My red must have turned red from anger because I could feel the heat radiate from me as I charged for her. She moved out of the way just in time and I ran into the bathroom.

I heard the door close and Tori saying, "Don't forget to use soap!" I sighed and locked the door. I started the shower and looked for some towels that were right underneath a cabinet. After I had grabbed one, I looked into the mirror right above it and stared in sadness. 'After my shower' I thought. Then did my duty and when I was finished the mirror was covered in steam so I wiped it down with a towel. Then I took a deep breath, got some scissors and cut away at my long hair. Even though I'm no hair cutter, I was proud of my work. MY hair was now down to the middle of my neck and I had side bangs now. My highlights were almost gone and my black hair was shiny from the light. 'Heh I wonder what they'll think…' I thought before getting dressed from the clothes Tori slipped under the door during my shower and walked out.

As I walked out of the bathroom I saw Tori trying to cook some eggs with Linda watching over her like a hawk. I heard a small gasp and looked in the hallway where our rooms were to see John staring at me with wide eyes. I raised one eyebrow at him and he poked my arm.

"Are you for real? I mean, you don't hurt my eyes anymore when I look at you!" he said with astonishment. My left eye twitched as I smacked him across the back of the head.

"You don't say that to a woman!" Then I walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table awaiting the breakfast that might kill me.

Me, John, Tori, and Linda all sat around the kitchen table eating in silence. I had asked Linda earlier where Jeff and George were and she said they got up early to go to the store. As we ate, I looked around and saw something flash through Linda's eyes.

"Oh Johnny! I almost forgot! Danny wanted you to go to the park with him after you were done your chores." John seemed to perk up at that when Tori added,

"Hey, we'll do your chores for ya; I know how it is being a kid so go have fun!" She said with again, that grin. I just wanted to smack her but before I could, the next thing I knew was I was outside hanging laundry up to dry.

"Man I thought people in the future would have some better technology than our washing machines." I said with a sigh.

Tori only laughed at me and said, "I've always enjoyed the country side ways, I guess that rubbed off on these guys too. There are a lot of cities here as well. We could go there and visit one day! That would be so much fun!" She exclaimed with a small smile on her face and her hands clamped together.

I only stared at her and then said with a grin, "Yea, and who knows maybe we'll find a guy that you actually find attractive!" She blushed and threw a sheet at me. But she just laughed and mumbled a 'Shut-up.' It was quiet until Tori asked me a weird question. "Hey, Nikki, why'd you cut your hair off?" I subconsciously grasped the ends of some of my hair and said, "Well, I'm trying to forget the past." She just nodded and we finished the laundry in silence. After doing the laundry, cleaning the house, and washing the dishes, we were ready to go visit the city! But how to get there….that was a big problem.

"Man…" Tori whined for the 87th time, "I can't believe we have to sit on this stupid bus filled with all these homeless people!" I just sighed and rubbed my temples, she was giving me a major headache.

"Oh just shut-up and enjoy the ride. What'd you expect when the driver said it was free, TV's and service?" She just looked at me with a 'are you mocking me?' look and turned back around to face the window.

"I have to agree with your friend there, this place is a dump." Stated a hard voice. Tori and I looked up to see a man some years older than us. He was tall, around 6", with brown hair sleeked back with gel and a small beard that were graying in parts. He was wearing a very formal business suit with polished and sleek black shoes that could possibly shine even in the darkness. He looked to be in his late 40's. The only thing that gave his age away would probably be his graying hair and many wrinkles.

Tori stood up and said in a captivating voice, "Finally someone who understands my situation! You my good sir, have very good tastes." She even added a wink at the end. I could have sworn if I had the chance to jump out of the window I would have.

He looked at her with a very strong look, then chuckled a bit, put his hand on her shoulder and said in his deep voice, "You're a very interesting girl now aren't you? Perfect for my son, he needs to learn to respect his elders and his way of life. He thinks that since some people aren't rich their in a lower class." He heaved out a deep sigh and put his hands in his coat pockets.

I had an urge to say something cocky and annoying, but lucky Tori beat me to it, again. "Then why are you here? I mean, if your so rich, then shouldn't you be in some high tech limo or something?" He glared at her a minute before moving out of the way so we could see a boy in his early 20's sitting in a seat listening to some music.

"This boy is the reason I'm on here. He forced me on here, saying he wouldn't take over my spot after I'm gone." He hesitated at first, then took a breath and said, "He has a way with words, lets just keep it at that." I looked over at the boy, he was cute, but nothing all too special, to me at least. He had long black hair that covered one of his eyes, and was actually pretty tan. He was wearing some very dark blue jeans that looked wore out and a dark forest green hoodie that hide his black shirt. His shoes were combat boots that seemed to be wearing out. It was only when his father tapped his shoulder did we see his beautiful emerald green eyes. They were so mysterious and it seemed as though they could see right through you.

He looked up at his father and said in a cold voice and a glare, "What do you want now Yogi." His father sighed and said with annoyance in his voice,

"I told you to call me dad, but anyways, introduce yourself to these lovely ladies will you?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

His son looked at us a minute then said, "You don't even know there names do you? Stupid old man." He said then turned back to the window. His father turned to us with a crocked smile and said,

"See what I mean? Anyway his name is-"

"Ronin." His father looked back towards his son with a surprised look.

Tori being her stupid perky self tried to get rid of the tension by introducing us in the strangest way. "Hello! Nice to meet ya Ronin! My names Victoria, and this is my friend Nicole, she goes by Nikki for short though." Ok I know that may sound normal for people, but Tori always said to people to call her Tori. 'I guess she's tying to forget the past too' I thought to myself.

I knew from that start that this bus ride was going to be a pain in that butt, but this guy really made it bad.

"Hn, I could care less if you were a princess." Then he turned back around and pulled a back of chips from his backpack that I just noticed. 'Uh-oh, that wasn't very smart you cocky idiot.'

Victoria got this look in her eye that she got only when she was going to fight someone. She put her hands in her front pants pockets and causally made her way over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder, but when he ignored her, she ripped the bag of chips from his hands and an ear phone. He looked at her like 'WTF?' Then, the fun began.

"How could you not care about someone who could save your sorry life?! Man, what is your problem? You think you're so cool and that people will worship the ground you walk on! Well wake-up sleeping beauty, because this is reality. Nothing can go your way forever you spoiled brat!" His face seemed to darken as the homeless people started talking in a language I couldn't understand very well, but the one thing I could understand was an 'Ooh' coming from somewhere.

Ronin then stood up, showing how tall he was, which was about the same height as his father, and said in a cold, rude voice, "So, you think your miss little perfect don't you? Well wake up, _beauty_, cause the big bad wolves are gonna get you." On his last sentence he looked up with a wild stare and then got off the bus. Quickly followed by his father who shouted a quick 'Sorry' to us before walking towards a large, no scratch that, humongous building with the letters "IP" at the top of it.

As we made our way off the bus, I saw Victoria was still a bit angry so I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the nearest clothing store. How we were going to find our way around in this huge place was still a mystery.

(I'm just gonna skip the shopping part its weird)

After trying on random articles of clothing and throwing panties at each other (I told you, weird) we finally found an ice cream shop where it leads to this conversation…

We were eating some chocolate chocolate-chip ice cream in a park we found. We were eating silently laughing at random people who walked by, when Victoria randomly said, "Let's go egg that guys house." I stopped eating and looked at her then stated in a bored tone,

"You don't even know where that idiot lives." She stopped eating then she jumped up and shouted,

"I bet he lives in that building with the IP on it! It's as big as a Palace, if not even bigger!" Then she did some weird victory dance with her infamous grin.

I shook my head 'no' and started to think about we else this guy could live. 'Rich, rich, rich, so it must be big, so that means that-wait a minute. Why am I doing this again?' I sighed and then Victoria questioned, "Well where else could he live?" I dropped my head a bit and nodded 'yes'. Then I thought to myself, 'Good point.'

As Victoria forced me to come with her, we looked around the city in awestruck. This had to be the prettiest and most amazing place on earth. There were buildings everywhere, all shapes and sizes and colors. Some of them were so high it seemed as if the tops of the buildings were touching the sky. But there was still one building that could go past the sky itself. That was the place we were heading, to egg. The most powerful place in the city, and Victoria just wanted to throw eggs at it. Great, this is going to end up well.

After gawking at almost everything, we made our way to the IP headquarters, or the Palace as some city folk would call it. We had bags of eggs in our hands as we made our way up the steps. After about 17 flights of steps we finally reached the entrance, gasping for breath and our legs feeling like jell-o. There weren't any guards there, so it must have meant there were camera's everywhere, right? Well, Victoria didn't realize this and thought of it as the perfect opportunity to get her revenge. Smart huh?

As soon as the first egg hit the wall, I was expecting alarms to go off and guards start rushing out. How wrong was I? It was quiet, so she continued to throw the eggs I handed her. Once the last one hit the wall, she was wiped out. She rubbed her arm and stretched it some to get the feeling back and to try to ease the pain. After a couple of minutes she turned to me and said a quick 'Okay' and we started to leave. Note that I said 'started to leave'.

We only got down two or three steps before we heard a "Halt! Don't move or else!" 'Great, just dandy' I thought. I looked over to Victoria to see her looking at the guy so innocently, like she had done nothing wrong. I wanted to laugh when I saw him soften up, but then he straightened up again and smirked, "You're in a lot of trouble little girl. The boss is not happy, at all."

Victoria unfortunately being herself and not using her common sense said, "I don't care if your boss is happy or not. I am happy. That's all that matters, so just go tell your boss to go pee himself and leave us alone." She crossed her arms and had a look of annoyance on her face.

The solider got wide eyed and exclaimed, "Wait until he here's about this you little brat!" Almost immediately we heard an all-too familiar cocky voice come from everywhere.

"Don't worry solider, I heard every word. I must say I am impressed how brave you are to stand up to some of my finest guards. Even to me little girl." It was as if you could hear his smirk. I got a look of annoyance on my face and wanted to say something terrible, but bit my tongue back and remembered an old saying. 'Be close to your friends, but be even closer to your enemies.' I guess this was just one of those times when you had to do just that.


End file.
